


Sunday Funday

by LullabyCandy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Beta Derek Hale, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Human Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Romance, Werewolf Derek Hale
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LullabyCandy/pseuds/LullabyCandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfiction scritta per la Sterek Week.<br/>Prendiamo il primo giorno delle vacanze di primavera, uniamoci il primo vero appuntamento per Stiles e Derek, ed ecco quello che si ottiene: una spensierata domenica al parco per un picnic.<br/>Dal testo:<br/><em>I tiepidi raggi del sole primaverile rischiararono la camera del giovane Stilinski, ancora placidamente immerso in un piacevole sonno. Ad animare i suoi sogni quella notte passata vi erano stati degli inconfondibili occhi verdi e quel sorriso lievemente accennato e misterioso, ma che Stiles si era sempre impegnato a decifrare al meglio, conscio delle infinite sfumature che esso celava. Il giovane si destò nel giro di qualche minuto, si rigirò nel letto e stiracchiò; quando ebbe la certezza che tutto il suo corpo fosse attivo aprì piano gli occhi, puntando subito lo sguardo sulla sveglia che troneggiava sul comodino. Subito un sorriso genuino si impossessò delle sue labbra. Il giorno, che aveva atteso dal famigerato momento in cui il suo bestie Scott era stato morso, era finalmente arrivato: un appuntamento con Derek – il lupo più sexy di Beacon Hills che fa svenire ogni essere umano e sovrannaturale ai suoi piedi – Hale.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prima Parte

I tiepidi raggi del sole primaverile rischiararono la camera del giovane Stilinski, ancora placidamente immerso in un piacevole sonno. Ad animare i suoi sogni quella notte passata (e la maggior parte delle notti nelle ultime tre settimane) vi erano stati degli inconfondibili occhi verdi e quel sorriso lievemente accennato e misterioso, ma che Stiles si era sempre impegnato a decifrare al meglio, conscio delle infinite sfumature che esso celava. Il giovane si destò nel giro di qualche minuto, si rigirò nel letto e stiracchiò; quando ebbe la certezza che tutto il suo corpo fosse attivo aprì piano gli occhi, puntando subito lo sguardo sulla sveglia che troneggiava sul comodino. Subito un sorriso genuino si impossessò delle sue labbra. Il giorno, che aveva atteso dal famigerato momento in cui il suo bestie Scott era stato morso, era finalmente arrivato: un appuntamento con Derek – il lupo più sexy di Beacon Hills che fa svenire ogni essere umano e sovrannaturale ai suoi piedi – Hale.

Si alzò dal letto, sgattaiolò fuori dalla sua stanza e si diresse immediatamente in bagno, ignorando la voce di suo padre giungere dalla cucina. Si immerse sotto la doccia e si lasciò dolcemente cullare dall'acqua tiepida, mentre non poteva evitare di continuare a sorridere come un ebete per tutto il tempo. Non riusciva ancora a realizzare ciò che era successo con quel lupo scontroso, nonostante fossero passate tre settimane dal fatidico giorno in cui, preso coraggio o forse soltanto colpito da un attimo di follia, aveva dichiarato i propri sentimenti da lungo sopiti e creduti non corrisposti al lupo. Se già il mettersi a nudo di fronte all'oggetto del suo desiderio fosse imbarazzante e umiliante, sì perché si era aspettato di risposta una ilare presa in giro o qualche ringhio frustato come sempre; il fatto che Derek fosse stato fastidiosamente silenzioso per dieci minuti, lasciando le sue sopracciglia parlare per lui, alzandosi in una curva a dir poco stupita, e poi, fissandolo con sorprendentemente felicità (sì a Stiles parve intravedere in quelle iridi verdi una nota di felicità), gli avesse sussurrato un “va bene”, lo aveva trascinato completamente a fondo in una fossa di irritabile agitazione e nervosismo. Tutto il suo coraggio si spense in quel frangente, non ebbe più la forza di portare avanti la conversazione o esigere chiarimenti per quella frase, ovviamente così lunga e articolata da risultare difficile un'unica interpretazione universale. Era rimasto a fissarlo senza parole, veramente senza parole probabilmente per la prima volta in tutta la sua vita e Derek per tutta risposta gli regalò uno dei suoi più sensuali sorrisi–ghigni, sparandogli il colpo letale. Nei giorni successivi Stiles non si azzardò neanche per un momento a ritornare sull'argomento, temeva che, se avesse costretto il lupo ad esprimersi a parole, questi l'avrebbe completamente rifiutato, ma non si dava comunque per vinto. Per una settimana poteva dire di averlo assillato di messaggi e, più raramente, di chiamate e, con stupore che incrementava di giorno in giorno, aveva sempre ricevuto una risposta dal moro. Alla fine dopo gli svariati tentativi dell'adolescente di ottenere un'uscita in qualche modo romantica e intima con il suo lupo, questi aveva accettato abbastanza seccato, ma intenerito allo stesso tempo (ovviamente a Stiles aveva fatto credere di essere soltanto stufo di tutte quelle richieste e quindi l'aveva accontentato).

Quindi eccolo lì, il giovane Stilinski, il primo giorno delle vacanze di primavera che si accingeva a passare un'incredibile giornata solo in compagnia della sua palla di pelo preferita.  
Conclusa la doccia, ritornò in camera, indossò i vestiti che aveva accuratamente scelto il giorno prima, ovvero dei jeans chiari e aderenti, una maglietta grigia e la sua inconfondibile felpa rossa col cappuccio. Scese in cucina, dove ad aspettarlo c'era un insospettito sceriffo che lo squadrava da testa a piedi.  
–“Come siamo mattinieri oggi! Non so se esserne sorpreso o preoccupato...”– così dicendo, osservava il figlio, già psicologicamente preparato a una qualsiasi rivelazione shockante.  
–“Buongiorno anche a te, papà!”– Stiles sorrise ed iniziò a preparasi la colazione. –“Ti avevo detto che oggi sarei uscito con Scott e gli altri, andiamo al parco a fare un picnic...”– iniziò tutto d'un fiato, vedendo il padre con uno sguardo perso si interruppe. –“O forse ero convinto di avertelo detto, ma mi è passato di mente!”– soffocò una risata, lo sceriffo sbuffò tirandogli un leggero scappellotto.  
–“Per questo”– continuò indicando il frigorifero –”hai cucinato tutta quella roba? Ieri sera quando sono tornato e ho aperto il frigo ho pensato stessi progettando di fare un altro spericolato campeggio in qualche parte sperduta del mondo!”– una lieve nota di preoccupazione mista a tristezza trascendeva da quelle parole.  
–“Tranquillo, pà. Niente più campeggio in Messico, niente più missioni suicide, niente più segreti...”– mettendo su il suo sorriso più sincero si avvicinò al padre per abbracciarlo. Ancora stretto nel calore delle braccia paterne si sentì in dovere di proseguire con il suo discorso.  
–“A proposito di questo, pà...”– fece un respiro profondo. –“...in realtà oggi non ci saranno né Scott né tutti gli altri... Diciamo che l'uscita di oggi prevede solo una persona, oltre me ovviamente”– rise nervosamente e alla vista della faccia stupita del padre nell'atto di iniziare un vero e proprio interrogatorio, lo precedette. –“Sì papà ho un appuntamento e no, non sono tornato con Malia. Mi crederesti se ti dicessi che non c'è nulla di cui tu ti debba preoccupare, anche perché questa persona è la prima, in realtà la seconda se consideriamo Scott, su cui possiamo fare affidamento ciecamente? E sono perfettamente certo che sono al sicuro, fin tanto che sono al suo fianco...”– il volto dello sceriffo acquistò ogni sfumatura d'emozione: dapprima sbigottita, attonita, leggermente adirata e incredula, ma non appena Stiles ebbe pronunciato l'ultima frase, tutto fu chiaro e lampante, un'espressione rasserenata prevalse sulle altre. Un dolce sorriso accompagnò una tenera pacca sulla spalla.  
–“Okay, ho capito. Non indagherò oltre. Allora aspetterò il giorno in cui mi farai incontrare questa fantomatica persona che è riuscita nell'ardua impresa di conquistare mio figlio.”– Così dicendo uscì dalla cucina, per permettere al figlio di fare colazione in pace. Ma questo appena fu nuovamente da solo riprese a ridacchiare senza apparente motivo, mentre cercava di portarsi una cucchiaiata alla bocca, ottenendo ovviamente di sbrodolare tutti i cereali nella tazza. Dopo un quarto d'ora bello e buono (e di solito concludeva la sua colazione nel giro di neanche tre minuti) riuscì a concludere il pasto e, riposte le stoviglie sporche, incominciò a preparare gli ultimi cibi che mancavano per il pranzo.

In un'ora aveva completato tutto, ogni pietanza era accuratamente sistemata in diversi tupperware i quali a loro volta avevano trovato posto in due deliziosi cestelli per i picnic. Erano le nove e mezza, aveva ancora mezz'ora per prepararsi all'arrivo del suo lupo e ripensandoci iniziò a sentirsi estremamente agitato, più di quanto fosse normale. Inconsciamente iniziò a scarrozzare per tutta casa, prima in cucina ripulendola dallo stato pietoso in cui l'aveva lasciata, poi in bagno guardandosi più volte allo specchio per sistemarsi al meglio.  
Urlando un frettoloso saluto al padre, agguantando i cestelli, uscì di casa in anticipo di dieci minuti. Appena messo piedi fuori dalla porta restò senza fiato. Lungo il vialetto di fronte casa vi era parcheggiata l'inconfondibile Camaro nera del lupo e questi era in piedi appoggiato alla propria auto con le mani incrociate al petto, non appena si accorse del giovane si tirò in piedi accennando un sorriso. Col cuore che martellava in petto, gli andò in contro.

  
_20 minuti prima fuori casa Stilinski_

Derek era arrivato con largo anticipo e ora aspettava impaziente nella sua auto, tamburellando le dita sul volante. Riusciva a sentire distintamente i rumori dentro casa: Stiles era in cucina alle prese con pentole e fornelli, mentre il padre si trovava in garage probabilmente a svolgere qualche lavoretto fai da te. Era agitato e tanto anche! Come poteva quel ragazzino scombussolarlo così intensamente? Non che questo non gli dispiacesse, sia chiaro, però per una persona così abituata a una vita ordinaria e monotona (mostri soprannaturali a parte) era stato abbastanza destabilizzante scontrarsi con quella concentrazione di iperattività e quella bocca costantemente impegnata in un dialogo spropositatamente lungo e molto spesso senza apparente senso logico. Già, quell'umano faceva tremare tutte le fondamenta in cui Derek credeva e, più di una volta, si era sentito perso dentro la voragine intricata dei propri sentimenti, ma quando il piccolo Stilinski gli sorrideva come se vederlo fosse la cosa più bella del mondo doveva arrendersi all'evidenza: non c'era spettacolo più bello che vedere il suo volto raggiante di gioia. Sbuffò più per impazienza che per irritazione, aprì la portiera e uscì dall'auto, lo sguardo fisso su quella porta rossiccia che non vedeva l'ora s'aprisse.

Dopo interminabili minuti sentì una voce fin troppo familiare salutare il padre e la figura di Stiles si materializzò sulla porta. Quella visuale non poteva che metterlo ancora più di buon umore, se possibile; cercò di trattenere un sorriso, ma gli fu seriamente difficile. D'istinto si tirò in piedi e fece un passo verso di lui, notò fin da subito un leggero rossore imporporargli le guance. Era seriamente troppo adorabile.

–“Buongiorno Sourwolf!”– Stiles cercò di sfoderare il suo miglior sorriso, sperando non trasparisse agitazione.  
–“Buongiorno Cappuccetto Rosso!”– quel sorrisino, dapprima accennato, si aprì in tutta la sua bellezza. Il cuore del castano perse un battito. Quel sorriso doveva essere assolutamente illegale! Illegale! Cercò di ribattere, nella sua testa una miriade di battute già pronte in risposta, ma nessuna parola varcò quelle labbra già dischiuse nell'atto di parlare.

Il moro vide colorarsi ancora più intensamente le guance del giovane, se ne rallegrò, adorava quando era in grado di metterlo un po' in soggezione, comunque intuì di aver un pochino esagerato e cercò un modo per far evadere Stiles da quello stato catatonico. Gli fu di fianco e afferrò sicuro ma delicato uno dei due cestelli che il giovane teneva in mano.  
–“Ma quanto cibo hai preparato? Non ce n'era bisogno, sono solo due bocche da sfamare.” E intanto si avvicinava alla macchina, aprendo la portiera del guidatore, per posare il cestello sul sedile posteriore. Stiles si riprese un attimo, imitò Derek per posare anche il secondo cestello.  
–“Saranno anche solo due bocche, ma dobbiamo tenere in conto che una è di un grande e grosso lupo che tra due ore potrebbe perfino divorare un cervo intero e....” – si bloccò per prendere aria, mentre apriva la portiera e si posizionava comodo sul sedile. –“...e non possiamo ignorare che Cappuccetto Rosso sia comunque un adolescente iperattivo e quindi costantemente affamato.”–  
Il giovane sorrise divertito, imitato subito dopo dal moro; si stava prospettando una magnifica giornata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciaoooo a tutti!!! :D Grazie mille per aver letto questo primo capitolo! Spero davvero che vi sia piaciuto, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate, se volete, lasciando un commentino piccino picciò *-*
> 
> A presto con la seconda e ultima parte!! :D
> 
> LullabyCandy:_


	2. Seconda Parte

Durante il tragitto in macchina, come si era aspettato, Derek quasi non proferì parola se non a qualche diretta domanda del giovane, ma a Stiles andava più che bene così. Dopo una trentina di minuti giunsero al grande parco di Beacon Hills, situato quasi al confine. Era un immenso spiazzo verde, vi era un senso di pace e tranquillità, gli unici rumori udibili erano i cinguettii di uccelli di ogni tipo nascosti nelle fitte fronde e lo scorrere dell'acqua.   
–“È un vero e proprio paradiso!”– esultò Stiles scendendo dalla macchina, stiracchiandosi le braccia. Si avvicinò al lupo quasi saltellando per la felicità. –“Dai andiamo subito a fare un giro! Le cose per il pranzo le recuperiamo più tardi!”– così dicendo si avviò verso l'ingresso del parco, trascinando per la manica del giubbotto di pelle un Derek divertito. Intrapresero la stradina di ciottoli che si snodava tra spiazzi di soffice erba verde smeraldo, boschetti di alberi maestosi e possenti le cui chiome erano di un colore vivo e intenso, laghetti recitanti, ruscelli che scorrevano piano e sparivano quasi per magia sotto delle collinette. Stiles aveva perfettamente ragione, quel posto era davvero un paradiso. Ogni singolo aspetto di quel parco veniva rimarcato dalla voce del castano che, come un bambino curioso e vivace, guardava tutto come se fosse la prima volta che assisteva ad uno spettacolo simile. Il moro si intenerì ad osservare come gli occhioni del giovane catturavano ogni scenario con infinita meraviglia. Derek si ripromise di non permettere neanche per un secondo che Stiles non sorridesse durante quella giornata.  
–“Derek! Derek! Guarda quei pulcini non sono adorabili?”– la voce del castano lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri. Il giovane era poggiato alla recinzione di un laghetto e indicava una sponda vicina su cui quattro pallette gialle zampettavano di qui e di là. “ _No! Tu sei adorabile..._ ” Si sforzò il più possibile per non permettere ai suoi pensieri di prendere forma. –“Secondo te posso accarezzarli? Se non mi faccio vedere da nessuno magari non c'è alcun problema...”– non aveva ancora finito la frase che, superata la recinzione, si avvicinava pian piano all'oggetto dei suoi desideri. Quando fu a un passo dai batuffoli gialli, si inginocchiò e allungò la mano. I pulcini evidentemente terrorizzati si agitarono maggiormente ed incominciarono uno ad uno a fuggire in acqua. Il ragazzo, deluso, sbuffò per poi tornare sui suoi passi, ritrovandosi un Derek che non riusciva a trattenere una dolce risata. Come per riflesso incominciò a ridere anche lui.  
–“Mi sa che i pulcini non gradiscono le mie attenzioni!”–  
–“Ah tu quelle le chiami attenzioni? Dai, dai non te la prendere, andiamo avanti abbiamo ancora tanto da vedere...”– facendo finta di consolarlo, diede delle leggere pacche sulla testa del ragazzo, che per tutta risposta si godette ogni istante di calore che quella mano grande e calda gli infondeva. –“e sono sicuro troverai altri piccoli e indifesi animali da importunare.”– il lupo stava ghignando palesemente divertito, il giovane arricciò le labbra e cercò di assestargli un pugno sul braccio, ma sembrò più che altro che gli avesse fatto una carezza. Sbuffò fintamente offeso e aumentò il passo. Dopo qualche metro si voltò e fece una goffa e infantile linguaccia in direzione di Derek. Stiles si rigirò per proseguire. Nel frattempo l'uomo, avanzando con passo veloce, gli fu accanto e, strattonandolo leggermente, lo prese per mano, continuando a camminare come se niente fosse. –“Stiles, i bambini devono sempre tenere per mano un adulto soprattutto in un posto che non conoscono e non devono andare avanti da soli. Capito?”– il tono ammonitore del moro fece scoppiare il giovane in una fragorosa risata; appena si ricompose, proseguì quella messa in scena.  
–“Ho capito zietto Derek, scuuusaa!”– sfoderando i suoi migliori occhi da cucciolo lì indirizzò verso quelle iridi verdi così serene in quel momento. Questa volta fu il turno di Derek di accennare una risata. Si sorrisero realmente rallegrati e proseguirono la camminata. Stiles rincominciò a parlare a vanvera di ciò che vedevano e, sperando Derek non ci facesse troppa attenzione, con un gesto veloce e deciso fece intrecciare le loro dita.

Dopo aver girato il parco in lungo e in largo, giunsero in uno di quei boschetti solitari e Stiles appurò fosse il posto perfetto per fare il picnic. Derek lo lasciò un attimo da solo per tornare alla macchina e prendere i cestelli. In un lampo era già di ritorno. Sistemarono sull'erba un grande telo e poi si sedettero iniziando a consumare il pranzo.  
Dopo un'enorme porzione di insalata di riso, un piatto di stufato di carne e decine di tramezzini, Derek si ritenne abbondantemente saziato.  
–“Ma manca il dolce! Non puoi non mangiare il dolce!”– quegli occhioni da cerbiatto lo scrutavano seri.  
–“Possiamo mangiarlo dopo, abbiamo tutto il tempo che vogliamo.”– gli sorrise teneramente e lo vide annuire ma ancora un po' incerto.  
–“Ti dispiace se mi sdraio un po'? Dopo questo meraviglioso pranzo sono un po' appesantito, vorrei riposarmi un attimo”– così dicendo il moro si mise più comodo sul telo.  
–“Certo, stenditi quanto vuoi...”– Stiles non capì subito del perché il lupo avesse dovuto chiedergli il permesso per farsi un pisolino, ma quando questi fece per sdraiarsi tutto gli fu chiaro. Il moro si era completamente steso a pancia in su e poggiava comodamente la testa sulle gambe del giovane.  
A Stiles parve venirgli un infarto. Cioè Derek – sono un lupo scontroso e solitario non osate neppure avvicinarvi a me o grrr – Hale stava dormendo sulle sue gambe! Il cuore iniziò a tamburellargli in petto, poteva sentirlo rimbombargli nelle orecchie. Doveva darsi una calmata, cercò di respirare profondamente, ma nulla.  
–“Stiles, potresti calmarti? Con i battiti del tuo cuore che mi trapanano i timpani mi sarà difficile addormentarmi...”– il moro non si mosse di una virgola, non aprì neanche gli occhi, la voce serena e scherzosa.  
–“Sì scusa hai ragione... “– puntò lo sguardo altrove per non pensarci. Vagò tra i fitti rami degli alberi accanto a loro. Facendoci molta più attenzione, notò delle ombre scure tra le foglie, restando a osservare minuziosamente le fronde riuscì a intravedere qualche coda rossiccia salire su e giù.  
Dopo una decina di minuti che aveva spostato il fulcro delle sue attenzioni all'albero, percepì il suo cuore battere al solito ritmo. Riposò gli occhi sul volto di Derek, ormai abbandonato placidamente sulle sue gambe. Doveva già essersi addormentato. Restò per un attimo senza fiato, visto da vicino quel viso era ancora più bello: i lineamenti decisi della mandibola, il naso dritto e perfettamente proporzionato, la fronte ampia e distesa, ed infine quelle labbra sottili e delicate, che avrebbe tanto voluto socchiudere tra le sue. Perso nell'ammirare ogni dettaglio divino dell'uomo, non si rese conto che ben presto a fare compagnia al percorso fatto dai suoi occhi giunsero le dita lunghe e affusolate della sua mano, che senza titubazione accarezzavano ogni porzione di pelle. Anche la seconda mano si arrese a quell'implicito invito e andò a perdersi nei capelli corvini del lupo, intrecciando tra le dita delle ciocche ribelli.

Derek si sentì cullato nel suo sonno da quel profumo che ormai aveva imparato a riconoscere e che non avrebbe mai confuso con nessun altro. Dolcemente si sentiva sottratto dal mondo dei sogni da due mani gentili e calde, che gli donavano delicate carezze. Ogni tocco con la sua pelle era un invisibile sussulto che il suo lupo interiore provava, un'emozione intensa e dolce al tempo stesso.

Stiles si sentiva così bene, come se tutto il mondo si fosse fermato e ciò solo guardando il volto assopito del lupo. Le sue dita, come degli automi non comandati dal suo cervello, percorrevano linee immaginarie su ogni tratto di pelle e ad ogni contatto sembrava come se esplodesse una scintilla mandandogli leggere scariche elettriche lungo la mano. I suoi occhi vagavano persi sul volto sotto di sé, ma ad un tratto due iridi blu elettriche si legarono al suo sguardo. Il giovane si congelò all'istante, le mani interruppero ogni movimento, la bocca si apriva e chiudeva in un tentativo di formulare una frase. Riuscì solo a balbettare qualche scusa e altre parole assolutamente a caso. Si sentì in imbarazzo, immaginò che le guance gli si stessero colorando di un bel rosso, ma nonostante si sentisse terribilmente a disagio non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo da quello del moro, che continuava a restare sdraiato a fissarlo senza proferire parola. Con una tranquillità snervante e ben calcolata, Derek si tirò su seduto, senza interrompere il contatto visivo. Si avvicinò piano al viso di Stiles, portandogli una mano dietro la nuca. Naso contro naso, il castano poteva sentire il respiro del lupo sulle sue labbra e un brivido gli corse lungo la spina dorsale. Lentamente chiuse gli occhi, mentre la mano del moro avvicinava i loro volti, annullandone la distanza. Quando Stiles sentì le labbra di Derek poggiare alle sue, trattenne d'istinto il fiato. Quel contatto era tutto ciò che avesse mai desiderato in vita sua, si sentiva in pace, la testa completamente svuotata da ogni pensiero e per un attimo pensò di essersi trasportato su un altro pianeta, su cui esistevano solo lui e Derek.  
Le sue labbra sembravano andare a fuoco, in realtà adesso tutto il suo corpo pareva fosse divorato da fiamme vive. Il cuore iniziò a galoppargli nel petto e per l'agitazione incominciò a tremare. Derek, dal canto suo, si spinse ancora più contro quelle dolci labbra che voleva letteralmente divorare, ma cercò di trattenersi, almeno per il momento. Voleva sentire più calore da quel corpo tremante sotto i suoi tocchi; fece scivolare piano le mani, lungo la schiena fino ad arpionarsi saldamente ai fianchi magri dell'adolescente. Quei movimenti fecero scaturire mille brividi sulla pelle di Stiles, che soffocò un mugolio di piacere contro le labbra del moro. Allacciando le mani dietro il capo del lupo, gli andò più incontro, spalmandosi sul suo petto ampio e muscoloso. Dopo minuti che sembravano interminabili, l'umano necessitava ossigeno e a mala voglia si scostò da quelle labbra che adorava, restando a respirare affannosamente a pochi centimetri da quella bocca umida che aveva appena abbandonato. Con gli occhi ancora socchiusi, sentì il naso del moro accarezzargli la guancia e non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso spensierato, piano scese fino alla linea della mandibola e ancora più giù fino al collo dove si fermò, affondando nel lembo di pelle appena sotto l'orecchio. Derek s'inebriò di quell'odore delizioso che lo faceva letteralmente impazzire. Sussurrò _poche flebili parole_ contro quella pelle calda e morbida. Al castano mancò il respiro, si sentì investire da un'ondata di calore ed agitazione, le sue gote pulsavano infuocate e la testa iniziava a vorticargli intensamente.  
Al naso presto, il lupo, sostituì le labbra lasciando piccoli baci che fecero fremere il giovane. Stiles, conscio che stava completamente perdendo la testa, si scansò da quelle attenzioni fin troppo piacevoli, prendendo il volto del moro tra le mani e riportando i loro sguardi a legarsi. Si perse nuovamente in quegli occhi da sogno, adesso ritornati al loro verde naturale, ma comunque sempre estremamente eccitanti. Senza interrompere il contatto visivo, si avvicinò, lasciandogli un bacio leggero e delicato sulla punta del naso. Si scostò armato del suo più raggiante sorriso; un sorriso che influì anche sull'altro uomo, che ricambiò il gesto.

Dopo una buona mezz'ora in cui si erano persi nelle loro tenere smancerie, Stiles si ricordò del dolce che non era ancora stato mangiato. Si sistemò meglio seduto e tirò fuori la confezione del dolce porgendo un cucchiaino a Derek, che stupito lo fissava con un sopracciglio alzato. La mano del giovane restò a mezz'aria senza che nulla avvenne, quindi sbuffando posò la posata che aveva indirizzato al compagno. Incurante dello sguardo penetrante che osservava minuziosamente ogni suo movimento, prese a ingurgitare cucchiaiate di tiramisù senza darsi neanche il tempo di respirare tra un boccone e l'altro. Dopo l'ennesima occhiata irritante, si sentì troppo imbarazzato. Deglutì il pezzo, prese un'enorme cucchiaiata e la portò alle labbra del moro.  
–“Fai aaaah!”– Derek si ritrovò spiazzato da quel tenero gesto e, sebbene i dolci non lo facessero per nulla impazzire, socchiuse le labbra per permettere al giovane di imboccarlo. Gli occhi nocciola del giovane dapprima incerti mostrarono un'espressione sollevata nel constatare fosse riuscito nel suo scopo.  
–“Mmm buono, ma comunque troppo dolce.”– Stiles di tutta risposta, sbuffando, alzò gli occhi al cielo e scoppiò a ridere.  
–“Sei sempre il solito Sourwolf!”– così dicendo si avvicinò veloce per rubargli un altro bacio a fior di labbra, facendo sorridere il lupo.

Quello era assolutamente il giorno più bello della sua vita, si ripeté mentalmente il castano, e da lì in poi molto probabilmente ce ne sarebbero stati altri ancora più importanti ed entusiasmanti. Ogni giornata avrebbe acquistato un senso più profondo oltre l'ordinaria routine e lui avrebbe provato le sensazioni più sconvolgenti che potesse anche solo immaginare. Tutto grazie a quel lupone scontroso e misterioso a cui aveva donato il suo cuore e che, a modo suo, lo aveva accettato…

 

–“ _Adoro il tuo odore..._ ”–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciaooooooo a tutti!!! :D Eccoci qui con l'ultima parte!! Spero vi abbia emozionati tanto quando mi sia emozionata io nel scriverla *-* Ho semplicemente adorato il fluff fluffoso di questa fic *-*
> 
> Cosa ne pensate?? Si capisce il riferimento nell'ultima riga alle parole sussurrate da Derek? Spero sinceramente di sì XD
> 
> Grazie mille a tutti quelli che l'hanno letta o hanno lasciato un kudos!! :*
> 
> Essendo la mia prima FF sulla Sterek mi auguro veramente sia stata di vostro gradimento... Per qualsiasi opinione o consiglio non esitate a farmelo sapere con un commentino...
> 
> Alla prossima!!! :D
> 
> LullabyCandy:_


End file.
